


Sexiled

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day One - All Human, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: KC: "I thought you were my roomie's new boyfriend so I invited you in but your actually the RA of the dorm and now you think I want to have sex with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

It was late on a Friday night, and Caroline was beyond annoyed that she had nothing to do. There were no parties she actually wanted to go to, no people around the building to hang out with, and she was out of her illegal stash of boxed wine.

If that wasn't bad enough, her roommate had also warned her that she was expecting company. Though Kat's super secret, older boyfriend surely had a place of his own, they were starting to make sexiling Caroline a nasty habit. Worse, her "warning" only consisted of a post-it note on their mirror.

_Sorry, Carebear, but I need to get some! My boyfriend's coming after a family dinner, but he'll probably beat me home. Let him in and make yourself scarce! XOXO, Kat_

Kat was always so secretive about her boyfriend, the only description Caroline had to go on was a brief swooning over a British accent and some pointed comments on a suit fetish.

With all of her annoyance and nothing to do until she was inevitably kicked out for the night, Caroline put all of her pent-up energy into what she did best - stress cleaning. Blasting her stereo with a Taylor Swift playlist, Caroline got to work in reorganizing her side of the room.

She had just gotten to the Windex stage when a knock boomed at the door. Assuming it was Kat's boyfriend, Caroline rolled her eyes and turned off her music. Her rubber glove squeaked against the doorknob as she opened the door to a ridiculously hot guy in a suit.

She would have to give Kat serious props after she finished ranting about the sexiling habit.

He wasn't that tall or built, but his blonde scruff and delectable rosy lips were the stuff of angels. The guy looked tired though, as he rubbed a hand through adorable curls. "Do you know what time it is?" And there was the British accent Kat had swooned over.

Glancing to her clock, Caroline realized it was almost midnight. For some reason, it just made her more annoyed that she'd have to leave soon. "Point being," she asked snidely, peeling off her gloves. "Are you coming in, or what?"

He looked confused, so Caroline just gestured to Kat's messy bed. She had itched to make it up, but Kat made it very clear her side of the room was off-limits. When the guy still hadn't followed her in, she huffed. "Seriously," she yelled, throwing her gloves in the cleaning basket. "We're all adults here, and we both know you're here for sex."

His mouth fell open in surprise, and he fidgeted to loosen his tie. "I commend your frankness, love," he said, "but I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Kat will be home soon, she had a late shift," Caroline explained, confused as to why this was so difficult. "Are you really not going to come inside?"

The guy's eyes widened at that, which brought a furious blush to Caroline's face. "Whatever," she muttered, reaching for the duffel she had packed earlier. "You can wait for Kat here, I don't care. But usually, talking to the roommate is a good thing when you get a new girlfriend."

"I think there's been a mistake," the guy said, grabbing her arm before she leave. "I'm Klaus, the RA. I just got home, but your music was way too loud."

"But," Caroline stammered, brow furrowing. "British accent, suit fetish. You're Kat's new boyfriend, aren't you?"

Klaus shook his head, clearly holding back a laugh. "No, sweetheart," he answered. "Just the RA. What's with the satchel?"

Looking down at her bag, Caroline tried not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. "Um, you know," she muttered. "Going to wander the streets while my roommate has hot sex with another gorgeous British man." She actually flinched when she realized what she had just said. "I mean, not that-"

"Thanks," he said with a smirk, checking her door tag, "Caroline. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to hang out in my room until your mate's guest leaves."

"I thought you were tired," she pointed out without thinking. She really needed to bite her tongue around hot guys.

"I was," he admitted. "But I'm feeling oddly energized now. Come on, love, I don't bite."

Arching an eyebrow, Caroline flitted through her memory about the dorm rules on RAs. She couldn't remember a specific prohibition on relationships, but hell, she wasn't really looking for one. He was cute, and maybe his invitation was more than a nice gesture to keep her from homelessness.

With that in mind, she stepped into his space, mere inches between their noses. "What if I want you to," she asked huskily.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he didn't back away. If anything, he swayed forward slightly. Hands in his pockets, Klaus smirked. "Then I'd say coming back to mine is infinitely better than waiting for your roommate's beau to arrive," he said. "What do you say, love?"

She reached for his tie, teasing the end of it with her fingertips. With a slight tug, Caroline moved passed him out the door. "I say," she said, coquettishly leading him by his tie down the hallway, "that I've never been so happy to be kicked out."

The door shut automatically behind them, and Caroline stifled a giggle at the annoyed speech Kat would surely deliver the next day. Her boyfriend could stand to wait, though. Caroline would be far too busy to let him in.


End file.
